


A Stray

by furufish



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Harvest Moon AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furufish/pseuds/furufish
Summary: Moriyama borrows Nigou for a bit. Unfinished drabble.





	A Stray

"Pleeeeease, Kuroko! I'll take good care of him!"  
"For the last time, Moriyama-san," He replied in an exasperated tone, "You can't have Nigou."  
"But I'll take /really/ good care of him!"  
Moriyama's hands clapped together. He would resort to getting on his knees too, if it meant getting the dog. Frankly, Kuroko didn't know what to do with him. Even though he refused every time, Moriyama was as persistent as ever.  
"You don't want me to have to call the police, do you?"  
"Oh, come on! Anything but Kasamatsu!"  
Moriyama head fell in disappointment. He was just about to give up, when he heard that familiar, playful bark. He perked up immedidately. /Bad timing/, Kuroko thought.  
Moriyama gently picked up the dog.  
"But look! Nigou wants to go too! Isn't that right, Nigou."  
The dog barked enthusiastically in response. Kuroko reached over his desk and carefully took the dog from out of Moriyama's arms. He poked Nigou on the forehead as a soft reprimand.  
"He only wants to go because he knows you're going to see Izuki."  
Nigou wagged his tail back and forth as he looked up at the two men. Kuroko observed the dog fondly, but his expression quickly changed back to a tired one as he looked back at Moriyama. He sighed.  
"You'll have him back later, won't you?" Kuroko didn't particularly trust Moriyama, but he hadn't been able to visit Izuki the past week. If all Moriyama wanted to do was see him, it would be fine, he figured.  
Moriyama nodded proudly.  
"I promise!"  
Moriyama happily took the dog in his hands. He then rushed out of the library.   
"And don't bother Izuki too much..." Kuroko muttered an eternity too late.

The animal shelter was located a bit on the edge of town, nearing the local farms. It was a short walk away from the library located near the center of town. The building itself was rather unimpressive, but thankfully sturdier than it looked. When he entered, there was no one at the desk, so he sat on a nearby chair. Nigou sniffed the area curiously. Moriyama didn't know a lot about dogs, but he guessed Nigou was smelling something good. Maybe it was Izuki.  
After waiting a while, Moriyama decided to enter on his own. He picked Nigou up in his arms. The dog didn't struggle, but he became slightly restless.   
"Izuki~ Look here, I found a stray dog for you!"  
Izuki stood up, brushing his hands on his muddly slacks. He glanced at the clock, and then turned to Moriyama, quickly noticing the familiar puppy in his arms.   
"Hey Moriyama! Oh, I really appreciate the thought, but you know that's Nigou, right?"  
The dog barked playfully at the sound of his name.  
"What? No way. This is just a stray I found on the way here."  
"I think you're mind is the only thing thats astray." Izuki replied. Wait that's a good one, he mumbled to himself, quickly pulling out a pocketbook.  
Moriyama rocked a bit on his heels.   
"Rather than my mind, I think it's my heart has been led astray, by you, that is."   
Izuki laughed.  
"I think you're barking up the wrong tree." He replied. "And you didn't even take off his collar."


End file.
